You're different
by butterfly1415
Summary: I fell in love with you because you are different than the others. LisaxNelson.
1. Prologue

The Simpsons

You're different.

LisaxNelson

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons.**

**A/N: I thought I would do a thing with Lisa and Nelson. They're my favourite couple from the Simpsons. And Lisa says in that episode where they're going out, that she likes Nelson because he's different. So I thought I would do a thing with that. **

You're different than the others. You're not one of those giggling, annoying girls. I like you, because of that. You're special, unique. When you said you liked me, I was surprised. I didn't think a girl like you, could ever like a guy like me. We're not the perfect couple. I held your hand and I felt happy.

I should not have lied to you. That was wrong. But Skinner deserved it. You don't like people who lies. So you broke up with me.

Your kisses were so sweet. You really liked me. And I really liked you. If I hadn't screwed up, maybe we'd still be together. But thats the thing. Guys like me screw up. All the time.

*

You're different than the others. Those irritating, dumb boys. I like you. I still do. I know I broke up with you. I wish I hadn't. But I don't like liars.

I think you liked me too. But you didn't show it. Unfortunately. You went back to those criminals. 'My friends', as you call them. It's hard to be different, I know.

Your kisses were so lovely. I didn't know that it could feel so good. I wish I still was with you. That I didn't break up with you. But that's the thing. Girls like me break up with guys like you. We don't like liars.

**A/N: It's very short, I know. I just think it's fine as it is. Review please.**


	2. Changes

**You're different**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpson's, Matt Groening does..doesn't he?**

**A/N: This was only supposed to be a oneshot, but people (my lovely reviewers) asked me to update. Actually I just forgot to click on 'complete' instead of 'in-progess' XD But when you asked I decided to make it a chapter story. All because of you. Thanks for the reviews, by the way.**

**This chapter might be a little boring, but I wanted to clear out their thoughts about each other before I begin on the actual story. Sorry. I hope you'll read it anyway.**

He saw her every day. He walked by her in the hallways, he saw her at lunch, he looked at her secretly in recess. He watched her. Admitted, he was in love.

Nelson lay on his bed, arms underneath his head and thought about this 'love'. It was a weird feeling, it almost tickled in his stomach evry time he saw her. And when she smiled to him, he could laugh. The irony. He had tricked her, fooled her, but she still smiled to him. Every time she saw him.

It had been five years. Both of them had grown. They was in high school now, and they were very much mature. Or so they said. Nelson still hanged out with Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney, he couldn't help it. They were his only friends, his first friends. He remembered their first meeting:

'_It was late, and the moon was lighting up the world with it's bright pale light. Nelson walked around, he had to kill some time. They moved here yesterday. Mom was already happy. Her happy moments didn't last long, though. It was always like this. They moved somewhere new, and mom would be happy for some days, until she realised that this new place was just like any other. Nelson had realised it long ago._

_On his last school, he had been the loner. The one who didn't have anyone to sit by at lunch. He was smart, although no one knew, and he wasn't good at sports either, so he was left alone. He had always been alone. As long as he could remember._

_Nelson walked around, lost in his thoughts, when he saw three shadows standing over him. They could easily bee seen in the light of the moon. Nelson gulped. _

"_Hey, who are you? Are you new in town?" a kid with a buzz haircut and a white t-shirt asked_

"_I-I'm Nelson and yes" he tries to stay calm_

"_Hmm..your mom the new lady at Hooters?" another kid with a knit cap and black t-shirt asked_

"_Yeah" Nelson was relieved over the question_

"_I see. Come on guys, this brat may be able to join the gang!" the kid with the knitte cap, obviously the leader says, and the others nod in agreement_

_The leader guy grabs his arm and pulls him with him as he walks. Nelson don't asks, he thinks it's better to stay silent._

_They reach a some-kind-of-supermarket and the third guy with the long hair and green t-shirt says_

"_If you can steal something nice, you get to be a part of the gang, 'kay?" and pushes him forward._

_Nelson is afraid. Not of the stealing part, he has done that a long time, just to get something to eat, but of the guys. He doesn't know what being in the gang involves. And he's not sure he wants to know._

_Nelson walked inside, the doors shutting behind him with a loud 'ding'. The Indian guy, who is working in the supermarket, had fallen asleep on the counter. Nelson heard him mumbling something with 'thank you, come again'. This was way too easy. The question was, should he do it? He looked back over his shoulder, and saw the three elders, all with raised eyebrows and crossed arms, looking at him._

_Nelson gulped and walked down the shelves. He found some gum and a magazine with naked ladies in it. He grabbed the two thing, and made sure he couldn't be seen, when he stopped the magazing down in his pants, laying on his stomach and chest, making him skinnier to look at. He lay down the gum in his back pocket and walked by the sleeping guy on the counter._

_When he reached the outside, he sighed. Here came the worst part, the three boys. He walked over to them, as slowly as he could._

"_Well?" the guy with the cap asked, when he had finally reached their spot._

"_Here" Nelson pulled the magazine out, and handed it to the elder, along with the gum._

"_Nice one" the guy in the green t-shirt said, looking through the magazine, ignoring the protests from the other two._

"_By the way, I'm Dolph, this is Jimbo, and that's Kearney" he pointed at them, when he said their name, and patted Nelson on the back._

"_Welcome to the gang" Jimbo greeted, looking at him, an approving look in his eyes._

_Nelson felt the hand on his back, and for once it felt like someone cared. Like someone actually wanted to spend time with him. He smiled. He couldn't be the nerd, neither the sports freak, so why not be the bully?'_

He couldn't just dump them. They had taken care of him, protected him and he was their friend. He knew, he couldn't talk to Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo about serious thing, or tell them that he was in love with Lisa, not judged by their reaction the first time. But still, they were his friends.

*

Lisa was staring at the ceiling. It was evening, and she was tired. Not of the school work, it was way below her standards, more of this 'crush'. She was used to this, but she had never thought that she would fall in love with _him. _The other girls in her class fell in love all the time, but this was different. It had lasted five years. It had been five years, three monts and seventytwo days since she had fell in love with him.

She turned on her stereo, and let the soft jazz fill the room. Bart knocked on the wall, and yelled something about turning it down. No way in hell. If she had to listen to his metal, and Maggies kids tapes with all those cheerful songs, they had to listen to Bleeding Gums too.

She had tried dating other guys. None of them made her feel the same as when she looked at Nelson. Neither Martin, Danny, Chad and definitely not Milhouse. She knew Nelson had had several girlfriends; Sherri, Terri, Janice and Christine. Not any of them lasted more than a couple weeks, and Sherri only three days. Lisa giggled at the thought.

Mom called. It was time for dinner. Great. Another evening with Bart, and the rest of the meat eaters. Her mom should always try to convince her to begin cheer leading or ask why she didn't bring home any friends, like Bart. Sure, Bart broad home his disgusting, loud, boyish friends. Lisa walked downstairs, much against her will.

Under the meal, she had to listen to Homers new idea; involving monkeys, robots and beer. At least Maggie didn't talk. That was such a relief. She finished as fast as she could, and walked back upstairs.

He hadn't changed much in five years. He had a new haircut and wore jeans, and a old green t-shirt with a logo of some sort on, but he still spended time with those bullies.

Lisa decided to go to bed. She couldn't stand thinking about this anymore. Maybe sleep would distract her a bit. She changed into the big t-shirt with Greenpeace logo she always wore to bed, yelled a goodnight down the stairs, and crawled under the cold covers.

It took some time before she fell asleep, and her dreams were filled with pictures of Nelson's face.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Well, next chapter's gonna be much more exiting. Review. Please, please, please. Reviews are like water to the writing part of my brain, and we all know that you can't live whitout water. Thanks!**


	3. Opportunities

**You're different chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. If I did I wouldn't have to write this fanfiction.**

**A/N: You probably hate me. I know, it took me really long to update. Sorry 'bout that. But it was kinda boring to write last chapter, so I wasn't all that excited. But now I made it funnier to write. You'll know what I mean. Again, sorry.**

Lisa woke up. She hadn't slept well, even her dreams were filled with Nelson. She yawned and jumped down on the cold floor. It send shivers down her back.

After putting on her clothes, she walked downstairs. Mom was making pancakes for breakfast today. She sat down next to Maggie, and listened to her parents yells. Homer had been out all night, probably at Moe's. He hadn't come home before now, and looked pretty wasted, with shadows underneath his eyes. Every time Mom didn't look, he fell asleep.

Lisa didn't really care. Her dad did this about once a week. She finished her breakfast and walked upstairs to find her schoolbag. She scowled, when she saw her chemistry book was missing.

"What's wrong, little sis? Not in the mood to go to school today?" Bart was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"No, Bart. You haven't seen my chemistry book, right?" Lisa asked, whitout turning around.

"Hmm..I don't know. Is it this one?" He laughed and held up her book.

"Bart! Give it back!" She yelled, and jumped on top of him. She managed to pin his arms down, and grabbed the book.

"You're such a douche bag, Bart" Lisa stated before walking to the school bus.

*

The ride was uneventful, except for Otto almost crashing into a truck, he was still a bit high from last night.

Lisa took her seat, just as the bell rang. School hadn't changed in five years, it was still ugly, as always.

Ms. Hoover walked in. She looked pretty wasted, and Lisa wondered if all the adults in Springfield had been out last night.

"Shh...Silence!" Ms. Hoover rubbed her forehead, obviously having a hangover. "Today, we're gonna work on a project with ninth grade. They'll be here any minute"

There was heard a knock on the door. Ms. Krabappel and Ms. Hoover exchanged tired smiles.

"Team up with someone. Choose a subject and make something with it" Ms. Krabappel said, and sat down beside Ms, Hoover at the teachers desk. They should probably complain to each other about their husbands. Ms. Krabappel had married someone new every year. Ever since she broke up with principal Skinner. This year, it was the Bumblebee Man. Ms. Hoover was married to a guy named Lance, who looked like he was dead. He walked around with dead eyes, and worked in the bowling alley.

Everyone teamed up, while Lisa was lost in her thoughts. She was interrupted by someone calling her name. She looked up and saw that it was Nelson. He scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Uhm...everyone has teamed up, and there's only you and I left" Nelson mumbled.

"Oh, okay" Lisa said, very nervous. Great, did God hate her this much? Probably, since she didn't believe in him. She gestured to the chair next to her, and Nelson sat down.

"Uhmm..what do you wanna work with?" Nelson asked, avoiding to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. Global warming?" Lisa suggested. She didn't really care. She just had to focus on the assignment, and this would be over soon.

"Sure" Nelson agreed.

They spent the rest of the class researching on the school library. They both avoided to speak too much, or looking at each other.

At the end of the class, Mrs. Krabappel stood up.

"This has to be finished at the end of next week, so you probably need to use your free time on it. Visit each other, and all that stuff" she sat back down.

Lisa blushed. Crap. Nelson in her house? Someone did really hate her.

"So, I guess we have no choice" Nelson mumbled, also looking a bit red. "Your house or mine?"

"Mm..mine. I have some books about this" Lisa mumbled as well. She tried not to look Nelson in the eyes.

"Five pm?" Nelson asked.

"Sure. You can eat at my place if you want?" Lisa cursed herself, why did she suggest that?

"Great. See you then" Nelson followed the rest of ninth grade out of the room.

Lisa spent the rest of the day thinking about their date. Homework, she reminded herself. It's just homework.

*

At home, she paced around in the room. Not even Bleeding Gums could calm her.

A few minutes over five, the door bell rang. Lisa jumped down the stairs. She had to get it before her mom. Too late. She heard her mom chatting with Nelson. She walked quietly down the stairs, and pushed her mom away.

"Hello, Nelson." She blushed.

"Hey" Nelson avoided her eyes.

"Come on in" Mom interrupted.

"It's so nice to have one of Lisa's friends here. She never brings home friends. It's really nice to meet you. You seem like a nice young man. Are you interested in my daughter? She's was adorable when she was little. You should have seen her-"

"Mom" Lisa interrupted. Nelson looked grateful. She smiled to him.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything" her mom blinked to her.

"Yes, mom" Lisa walked up the stairs, motioning for Nelson to follow her.

"Have fun" Marge disappeared into the living room.

"This is my room" Lisa opened the door.

Nelson stepped in. Her room was filled with posters of animals and people. A saxophone lay on the bed. The walls were white, and a book case filled with books was placed underneath the window.

The desk with a chair in front of it, was filled with papers and pens. Lisa walked over and removed some of it. She pulled a chair over to the table and sat down. Nelson sat down on the other chair.

"So..ehm..sorry about my mom. She's a bit..." Lisa trailed off.

"It's okay. She seemed nice." Nelson said.

"Yeah, she is. Just a bit..worried" Lisa opened one of the books that lay on the table.

They studied for a while. They both read all the books, and wrote the most important notes down.

When Lisa reached over to get a pencil, Nelson could smell her. She smelled nice. Lisa felt his breath on her neck, and froze. They both sat there for a while, until Nelson cleared his throat and Lisa pulled back. They were both blushing.

Later, when Nelson was leaning closer to read something in a book that lay near her, he almost fell, and placed his hand on the table. It landed on top of hers. They looked at each other and froze again. Nelson angled his hand so it lay fully on top of hers.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lisa removed her hand.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. She could feel the heat in her face.

The door opened and revealed her mom.

"Your dad got arrested again. I have to go to the station. I made dinner, you just have to warm it. Nelson, you are welcome to stay?"

"Ehm..yes. Thanks" he said.

"Good. I'm bringing Maggie with me. Bart is sleeping at Milhouse's. Have fun. Bye, honey" Her mom closed the door again ad they heard a car start soon after.

"So..you want to get something to eat?" Lisa asked.

"That would be nice. I'm really hungry" Nelson replied.

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Lisa put the food in the microwave and they waited. She tried to get some plates, but she was too small.

"Want some help with that?" Nelson asked, grinning.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Lisa replied, smiling.

He got the plates, and they found some glasses, forks and some juice in the refrigerator. The microwave beeped.

Lisa pulled out the food and gave Nelson half of it. It was some vegetable thing. They sat down.

"Want some juice?" Nelson said in a horrible french accent. Lisa laughed

"Yes, thank you" Nelson poured up the juice.

They ate and talked about school. Nelson told jokes, and Lisa laughed. Nelson reached for the juice but pushed Lisa's glass with his arm, so it spilled over her shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry" Nelson said and gave her a tissue.

"It's okay. I better go change" she smiled a bit and walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back down. She was wearing a short green dress. It reached her to the knees, and had strops on the shoulders. She looked amazing. Nelson couldn't stop looking.

"Everything else is in the wash" she explained and sat back down. Nelson nodded and they went back to their previous conversation.

"You know, I'm really sorry I lied to you back then. When we were dating" Nelson looked embarrassed.

"It's okay" Lisa said.

"I just didn't think you wanted..well, me. I wanted to make you happy" Nelson said, still avoiding to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I better get home" Nelson stood up. Lisa walked him to the door.

"This was pretty nice. I guess we have to work on this tomorrow as well?" Nelson asked and looked at Lisa.

"Yeah, I think we have to" Lisa was happy, she was going to see Nelson tomorrow as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then" Nelson said. They stood a bit awkward.

"Bye" Nelson reached out his hand, then decided against it, and they met in a awkward hug.

"Yeah, see you. Bye"

Nelson walked out the door. Lisa closed it. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: So, I made them work together. He he. Next chapter is gonna be fun to write...hopefully. I hope you liked this. If the grammer sucks, I apologize. It may not be very well written, but there was lots of fluff for ya. Well, reviews are loved. **


End file.
